Salzburger Festspiele
by White Azalea
Summary: Kini aku tahu, mengapa Tuhan memertemukan aku dengan pemuda beriris jelaga yang kutemui di kota musik saat Salzburger Festspiele berlangsung itu. / For SIVE 2016: Hanakotoba – Say It With Flower / Sky / Drabble


Kini aku tahu, mengapa Tuhan memertemukan aku dengan pemuda beriris jelaga yang kutemui di kota musik saat _Salzburger Festspiele_ berlangsung itu.

.

 **Salzburger Festspiele**

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **For SIVE 2016 | Hanakotoba – Say It With Flower | Sky – Iris | Lebih dari sekadar teman**

 _Drabbles_

.

 **Photographer**

Festival di kota Salzburg, Austria. Dikenal juga dengan _Salzburger Festspiele_ yang merupakan festival musik klasik dan opera yang diadakan setiap tahun. Masyarakat antusias tiap menyambut festival ini. Beberapa sudut jalanan kota dipenuhi poster yang memberi tahu pertunjukan opera dan musik klasik layaknya jaman kerajaan dulu. Terlebih arsitektur kota yang khas dengan bangunan kuno dan antiknya membuatku merasa seakan berada di negeri dongeng. Aku mengembangkan senyumku. Sesekali kuarahkan kamera yang ku tenteng pada objek yang menarik atensiku.

Aku menyusuri jalanan kota diiringi musik klasik yang berasal dari festival. Saat aku sudah berada di depan Cathedral Square, sebuah _venue_ pusat penyelenggaraan festival ini, seorang pemuda ber- _coat_ kehitaman yang berdiri tepat di depanku tengah mengarahkan kameranya ke arah objek yang juga tengah kubidik. Saat ia menyadari posisi kami saling menghalangi, ia menjauhkan kamera dari wajahnya.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Dia nampak begitu familiar bagiku. Mata bulat kehitaman yang menatapku itu nampak jernih, kulihat ia melayangkan senyumnya padaku. Aku sempat menoleh ke kiri-kananku, siapa tahu ia tersenyum bukan ke arahku. Pasalnya banyak orang yang menghadiri festival ini, bukan? Ia mendadak berjalan ke tempatku yang masih mematung, lantas mengajaku berbicara saat ia sudah berada tepat di hadapanku.

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu." Ujarnya.

"Ah! Aku rasa, aku baru bertemu denganmu sekarang, tuan."

Pemuda berambut nanas itu membeo. "Apakah kau _photographer_ juga?" Tanyanya yang kubalas dengan anggukan singkat, meski aku bukan sepenuhnya berprofesi sebagai _photographer_ , namun potret-memotret adalah hobiku.

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan, aku Shikamaru Nara. Kau?" Ia menjulurkan tangannya padaku.

Kala itu, waktu seakan terasa terhenti sepersekian detik. Membuat musik klasik yang mengalun ke seluruh penjuru kota terdengar semakin jelas. Sebelum akhirnya aku tersadar dan segera menjabat uluran tangannya, "Ino Yamanaka." Aku tersenyum.

.

 **Wondering**

"Ah, Halo Ino! _Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen_ (1)!" Sapa seseorang dari balik rak buku perpustakaan tempatku tengah membaca referatku. Aku menoleh ke arah seseorang yang menyapaku, ternyata photographer yang kutemui tempo hari di _Salzburger Festspiel._ Belakangan aku tahu bahwa dia juga keturunan Jepang yang juga sedang menempuh studi di Austria karena kami kini sering berbincang melalui aplikasi _chatting_. Aku bahkan tak menyangka bahwa kampus kami sama meski konsentrasi yang kami ambil berbeda. Aku mendalami sastra sedang dirinya berada di jurusan fisika. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya.

Aku tersenyum dan membalas sapanya, "halo Shikamaru! Sedang apa di sini?"

"Mencari bukti risetku." Jawabnya, "boleh aku menumpang duduk di sebelahmu?" Tanyanya yang kujawab dengan anggukan. Ia pun segera mendudukan diri berikut sebuah buku yang dijinjingnya di atas mejaku.

Aku ber-O-ria sembari menganggukan kepala pirangku.

"Kau sedang apa?" Baritonenya menelusup ke telingaku.

"Sama sepertimu. Aku sedang mencari bahan untuk tugas akhirku."

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul atas jawabanku dan mulai membuka lembaran buku di hadapannya.

Sejujurnya aku masih tidak percaya dia berada di jurusan fisika. Terlebih saat aku memerhatikannya kini, ia tak nampak seperti makhluk kutu buku yang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di laboratorium atau membaca tumpukan buku tebal.

Ia menyadari bahwa aku sedang memerhatikannya hingga ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ditelaahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak—"

"Kau penasaran mengapa aku ada di fisika, bukan?"

 _Busted!_ Aku tidak menyangka dia dapat membaca pikiranku.

.

 **Fact**

Sekali lagi aku tak menyangka Shikamaru mengenal seluruh anggota keluargaku. Aku mengetahuinya ketika sedang bersiap untuk membuka toko bunga yang kukelola bersama kakak kandungku, Deidara. Deidara memilih tinggal di Salzburg ketimbang kembali ke Jepang karena terlanjur mencintai kota ini dan menemukan pujaan hati yang kini menjadi tunangannya.

Pagi itu, saat aku masih membenahi rangkaian bunga yang kelak akan pajang di depan toko, Shikamaru datang dengan raut wajah malasnya seperti biasa dan bertanya padaku saat aku keluar dari toko bungaku.

"Ino, apakah Deidara ada?" Tanyanya.

Aku menautkan kedua alis pirangku.

"Kau kenal Deidara?" Aku balik bertanya.

Ia menguap sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, "tentu."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Deidara itu dekat denganku saat di Jepang dulu." Jawaban yang dilontarkannya membuatku terkejut.

"Apa?!" Aquamarineku terbelalak. Saat hendak bertanya lebih lanjut, Deidara sudah ada di sebelahku dan menyambut pemuda nanas itu dengan hangat.

Setelahnya aku dijelaskan oleh Deidara bahwa saat di Jepang dulu, rumah kami satu kompleks dengan keluarga Shikamaru dan hanya beda beberapa blok saja. Bahkan orangtua kami dengan orangtuanya saling mengenal. Sejak Shikamaru masih di sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah, Deidara pernah menjadi tutornya. Tapi mengapa aku baru mengenalnya sekarang?

Sungguh! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu mengenai hal itu. Apa karena dulu kami satu kompleks hingga aku merasa begitu familiar dengan keberadaan Shikamaru?

Entahlah. Banyak hal yang membuatku bertanya-tanya mengenai pemuda berambut nanas itu.

.

 **Schnee**

Beberapa pekan lalu, perasaanku dilanda banyak musim sejak bertemu dan mengenal pemuda bernama Shikamaru Nara. Pikiranku terus melayang padanya. Entah, ada satu perasaan yang sulit kudefinisikan saat berada didekatnya atau sekadar berbincang melalui pesan singkat. Berkali aku menggelengkan kepala pirangku agar berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan terus berkonsentrasi dengan trotoar yang kutiti agar tidak bertabrakan dengan pedestrian lain, mengingat aku sedang membawa sekotak apple strudel dari Cafe Konditorei(2) di Ringtrasse.

Aku mengeratkan mantel tebalku, berharap dapat menghangatkanku dari hawa dingin awal musim salju pagi ini. Kupercepat langkahku menuju rumah agar segera kuhangatkan tubuhku dengan cokelat hangat.

Sesampainya aku di depan rumah, sosok yang kukenali tengah berdiri, bersender di depan pintu sembari menenteng sebuket iris. Ya, sosok itu adalah pemuda yang sedari kemarin tak henti kupikirkan. Aku terdiam sesaat.

"Shikamaru?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan mengulas senyum padaku.

"Ada perlu apa?"

Ia berdeham dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Ino ..."

Aku menunggunya meneruskan perkataannya yang menggantung.

"Aku ingin berkata sesuatu. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat tapi—"

Shikamaru mengembuskan napasnya.

"—aku ingin mengaku, kalau selama ini aku selalu mengamatimu diam-diam."

Perkataannya sukses membuatku tercengang.

"Kau mungkin baru mengenalku sekarang. Tapi aku mengenalmu jauh sejak kau belum mengenalku." Terusnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyaku tak percaya. Dadaku berdebar tak keruan.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Aku tak berani menghampirimu dan baru sekarang aku memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya. Aku tahu semua tentangmu dari Deidara dan orangtuamu yang memang berteman dengan orangtuaku. Dan, aku melanjutkan studiku di sini sebenarnya agar dapat lebih dekat denganmu." Terangnya panjang lebar.

Ucapannya otomatis membuatku berdebar dan wajahku terasa memanas, aku merasa begitu konyol.

"Ino, aku ingin memberimu ini ..." Ia menyodorkan sebuket penuh bunga iris padaku, "aku rasa kau mengetahui apa yang ingin kusampaikan padamu melalui bunga ini."

Aku menerima sebuket iris yang diberikannya padaku.

"Bukan sekadar teman?" Gumamku, "kau mengharapkan hubungan lebih dari teman di antara kita? Sesuatu hal yang lebih serius?"

"Iya." Jawabnya tegas, "aku tak memintamu untuk menjawabnya sekarang. Semua butuh waktu. Dan yang kulakukan terlalu cepat." Ujarnya yang membuatku tersenyum. Meski aku merasa senang dan nyaman saat bersamanya, aku tak akan menjawab pintanya secepat itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu menyukaiku?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Shikamaru merona.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatku menyukaimu sedari dulu. Dan mungkin kau tidak ingat."

Saat aku mendengar penuturan Shikamaru, aku mendadak merasa suasana dingin karena hujan salju saat ini menghangat karena perasaan kami saling berbalaskan. Pun aku merasa mendengar musik klasik yang mengalun saat _Salzburger Festspiele_ diadakan; ketika aku mengenalnya.

.

 **Memoria**

Shikamaru sibuk mengatur _playlist_ di ipod-nya lalu bersender di depan teras rumahnya. Bosan menunggu sang ayah yang masih berurusan dengan mobil mereka yang mendadak tak bisa berkompromi sehingga harus diatur sedemikian rupa.

Nara sulung itu memerhatikan sekitar kompleksnya yang penuh anak kecil tengah asyik bermain. Manik kelamnya menyusuri tingkah bocah-bocah jenaka itu. Ia mendadak teringat masa kecilnya dulu. Terlebih saat sesuatu berhasil menarik minatnya kala para bocah itu berkumpul mengerumuni seorang gadis pirang berkuncir yang nampak sepantaran dengannya. Bahkan ia merasa gadis itu mirip sekali dengan tutornya, Deidara.

Ia menautkan kedua alisnya, penasaran. Apa gerangan yang membuat bocah itu berhenti bermain dan mengerumuni sang gadis? Perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekat, memastikan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia lantas melepaskan headset yang sempat bertengger di lubang telinganya kala tahu penyebab anak-anak itu berkerumun lalu bertepuk tangan beriringan.

Nyatanya si gadis pirang berkuncir itu menyanyikan lagu anak-anak yang kemudian diikuti oleh para bocah yang lebih muda darinya yang mengerumuninya. Lantaran terbawa suasana, ia terus memerhatikan hingga lagu yang dilantunkan kerumunan itu usai dan anak-anak bertepuk nyaring. Shikamaru yang masih asyik memerhatikan sempat terkejut saat gadis itu mengajaknya untuk ikut bernyanyi bersama.

Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, ia sebenarnya ingin ikut hanya saja—

"Shikamaru, ayo masuk ke mobil! Udah nyala nih!" Teriak sang ayah dari kejauhan.

—ia menghela napas. Sayang sekali ia harus segera pergi saat itu juga. Sementara sang gadis bermata indah itu melayangkan senyuman manis untuknya yang sukses membuat dirinya merona.

Setelah itu, ia merasa bahwa si gadis sudah membuat Shikamaru menanam perasaan khusus padanya.

Tak lama skhirnya dia mengetahui bahwa gadis pirang berkuncir dan bermata indah yang ditemuinya saat itu merupakan adik dari tutornya yang tinggal tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Malu untuk berkenalan lebih jauh, ia selalu memerhatikan sang gadis dan mengorek informasi mengenai gadis itu dari Deidara.

Saat ia tahu bahwa si gadis akan melanjutkan studinya di Austria, tepatnya di kota musik Salzburg, ia bertekad untuk menyusulnya.

Dan memberanikan diri untuk mendekati si gadis pujaan secara terang-terangan.

 **Fin**

 **a/n:**

(1) Senang bertemu denganmu.

(2) Cafe Konditorei: kafe yang menjual makanan tradisional Austria.

(3) Schnee: Salju.


End file.
